


Reese the Killer - How to adjust a deal

by Yunshuiyin



Series: Reese the Killer [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: Reese was hired to kill Pierce, however, Reese happened to save Pierce first...





	Reese the Killer - How to adjust a deal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reese the Killer - 如何调整一桩交易](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713007) by [Yunshuiyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin). 

In addition to a bit bitter, Kara’s tea is quite good.  
This time’s business is in Cincinnati, not long after the last time in Europe, Reese asked Kara, ”Would you like to come together?”  
“I’m afraid not this time, Mark was met with some acquaintances in the city, I have to stay and take care of the Cincinnati business for the whole process. “  
“Well, I’ll try to solve it asap.”  
“Hey, John, you can do it all by your rhythm, would I be more critical and always talking than that bald guy?”  
Said Kara, with a slightly exaggerated expression showing on her face, which made Reese laugh, “Do I need to help taking care of the acquaintances of Mark?”  
“Oh, leave him alone, maybe those acquaintances just want to give him a hair-planting.”

Reese returned to his apartment. Today is Friday, so Bear was taken out for a walk by Finch.  
Reese called to book a flight for himself, La Guardia to Northern Kentucky. Umm, Kara is not quite the same as Mark. Usually, Mark will arrange a ticket for Reese getting to destination if Reese has no specific care. As to Kara, she is obviously more willing to be lazy.  
Finch sent Bear home at nightfall, and Reese told him that he’ll go out of town the next day for about one or two weeks. When Reese spoke, Finch had loosened the rope on Bear’s collar and Bear ran and roll to Reese’s feet cheerfully. Reese reached out to pat Bear’s head and said, “Finch, come and take of Bear for the next few days, is it OK?”  
“OK, Mr. Reese, of course it is OK.”  
Finch knew that Reese must have some business to do. Even though he didn’t fully believe what his crazy niece Samantha had said, he still had a feeling of fear in his heart,” God bless, I wish there’s no similar accidental death happens again.“  
Finch was distracted until Reese began to feed Bear, "Mr. Reese, I have fed Bear before we went out, Bear is a bit overweight these days, I suggest you’d better feed him less snacks, which is good for his health."  
"Well, that's okay," at the beginning, Reese didn’t think that he would listen to Finch's dissuasion, but when he saw Bear's round belly, he put away the dog Danish pastry and squatted down again to pat the dog's head, "Bear, It seems that you have to live a healthy life for a week or two."  
Reese's tone was quite gloating, which almost made Finch's face hot. Finch didn't expect to meet with Reese when he walked Bear back, but this time he was so stupid that he forgot to say anything, and he was stiff at the door. After a while, he heard Reese say, “Go to dinner together? There is a French restaurant three blocks away, which seems the style for particular people like you.”  
"Oh, no, um, I mean thank you, Mr. Reese, but I have a mess to deal with tonight."  
Finally, Finch left the Reese’s apartment with a fluster.

The next day in La Guardia Airport, the flight Reese booked delayed enough to make everyone feel upset. More than this, a more annoying situation was that there was a weird guy who seemed to be at the same flight with Reese. At this moment, the guy was also waiting for the plane in the lounge. He sat on the right hand side of Reese, separated by a seat, and then probed and came over. "Hey, man, it’s a bit too late, but this is life, always full of surprises, isn't it?"  
Reese has no habit of chatting with strangers, so he didn’t even look up, but the annoying man was not conscious for this at all. He sat to the seat next to Reese, and said,” Hey, my name is Pierce. Logan Pierce, I went to Cincinnati to visit my parents, ah, I feel that I haven’t seen them for a long time, something like all my lifetime."  
Reese still hasn’t answered.  
“Yesterday morning I just decided to take a break from my work, switching to a different life way, and the result was coming in the evening, I was fired from the board, isn’t it amazing?”  
“And, yesterday I lost my car to someone and twisted my waist at the street basketball court in Brooklyn. Then, today they told me that my jet also had some small issues. I certainly can rent one instead, but I want to feel something different, civil airliner, business class, Bingo, definitely a good choice!”  
Pierce chattered, just like a teenage who loves to brag, obviously Reese didn’t have time to take care of him. After a while, perhaps our Mr. Killer finally lost his patience, so he looked up and glanced at Pierce, though Reese had no expression on his face, he released enough pressure for Pierce to shut his mouth and sit back to the side wisely.  
“it is unbelievable, I found myself actually was kind of afraid of you.”  
Pierce said to himself, ”I probably have a hard time, these days I always felt uneasy.”  
“Will it be better to take an aspirin?” Pierce’s chatty was like some kind of illness of him, apparently he was severely suffering from this kind of illness. He sat back to his seat, started to look through his carry-on bag,” here’s no aspirin, uh, but here’s a few naproxen. Have I ever taken naproxen? I usually took aspirin, well, now naproxen.”  
“I hope one naproxen can work, keeping me from headaches and backaches on the plane.”  
Pierce won't have a headache or a backache on the plane, because just a minute from he had taken his naproxen, his face was blushing, he felt difficulty breathing, "um, I…, I can't speak..."  
Oops, this guy seems to have an allergy.  
Staffs in the lounge came over and started broadcasting to find a doctor. Reese walked fast to Pierce and said to the staffs, ”Go get a hose, this guy needs a tracheal intubation, he is allergic.”  
“I, uh…, me, umm…”, it must have been that Pierce said too much, and now God punishes him for not able to speak.  
"There is no hose in the first aid kit, God, sir, we can't find the hose."  
Damn, it is stupid.  
“Then go find a knife, a useful one!”  
Pierce is not quite good, with his face turning to some color like pig liver. Reese took a steel knife from a staff and took a bottle of whiskey from the dining table. Then he cut a piece of metal hose from the sink of the bathroom and disinfected the hose using whiskey. After the metal hose was simply disinfected, Reese walked back to Pierce and directly stuffed the half of the hose into the throat of the chattered guy. Then Reese sent a few breaths from the other end of the hose to Pierce's lungs. Thank goodness, that the knife is useful enough, and Pierce doesn’t need to meet God in a hurry.

“You saved my life.”  
“It’s incredible. The way you looked at me just now, makes me feel that you would kill me…”  
“I admit that I was scared at the beginning, thinking that someone is killing me, but now I feel that it may be simply an allergy of naproxen, and I’m not afraid at all.”  
"I mean, sir, I am not afraid of allergies or breathlessness, but I still seem to be afraid of you, how strange, you obviously saved my life."  
"Hey, at least tell me your name, you saved me, then you have to be responsible for me."  
"Don't look at me with the way of looking at an idiot, that's what the Chinese said."  
Pierce calmed down, and his illness of chattering recurred until the boarding broadcast in the lounge sounded, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please, flight to Northern Kentucky is now boarding. Would you please have your belongings and boarding passes ready and board the aircraft through gate No. 8."  
Reese stood up and went boarding, left no word to Pierce, not to mention his true name, not even a fake one.  
Reese is a killer, but since his name on the Langley Wall, he had been a law-abiding citizen in spite of the hitman work a few times for a year. Reese saved Pierce only to follow his civic duties, but he didn’t want to have anything to do with the person he saved at all. He is after all a killer, isn’t he?  
Reese always travels light. Pierce watched him leaving the lounge to board without any baggage, and he himself was considered by the airline to be unsuitable for the scheduled flight because of the allergic event that he just had. They suggested that Pierce go to the hospital, or at least take a break at the nearby hotel.

It has been at night when Reese arrived at Northern Kentucky. A slender young man came to pick Reese up, with his walking posture like a soft telephone pole swinging in the wind. He complained about the delay of the flight for a short while, “Airlines are always terrible, God knows why they have so many reasons to delay, shouldn’t they arrange it well?”  
Reese didn’t talk, the Mr. Soft telephone pole led him to the parking lot, they sat into a Ford Mustang. In the car, the guide man handed Reese an envelope in which there were as always two credit cards, one disposable mobile phone, and several photos of the target, ”Logan Pierce, the founder of Friendzar.com, a young billionaire, will come to Cincinnati to visit his parents in the next two days. Someone don’t want him to return to New York after attending the old Pierce’s birthday party. “  
“Logan Pierce?”  
The name was a bit familiar, however Reese didn’t care too much at first until Mr. Telephone pole took Pierce’s photo out in a swinging posture which similar to his walking. “Pierce is a complete freak, and very suspicious. He always changes his phones to prevent commercial espionage. He lives in New York most of the time, usually with two or three full-time bodyguards around him, but in Cincinnati, there may be fewer security measures.”  
Reese frowned when looking at Pierce’s headshot, isn't this guy the troublemaker in La Guardia Airport?  
What kind of new joke is this? Let you kill someone you just saved? This is not interesting.  
“Are there any problems? You have felt a bit difficult about this?”  
Mr. Telephone pole tempted, Reese shook his head, and then Mr. Telephone pole tempted again. "I don't think so, either. Your partner on the phone said that you are the top professional. Pierce is rich enough, freak enough, but he will still die soon, will he?"  
This time’s guide man seemed to have too much word, which makes Reese frowned again, “I will do what I should do”, said the killer.  
At last, Reese glanced over the Mr. Telephone pole, signaling that he’d better tell quickly if he still has something to say. So the Mr. Telephone pole introduced old Pierce’s residences and finally pouted his lips, "I don't think I can do it, um, I mean, killer or something."

The Pierce family's house in Cincinnati is very stylish. Well, it may not be accurate to describe it as a house. Mansion may be more suitable.  
In the next day, Reese drove around the Pierce Mansion for two laps, during which the old Pierce couple came out for a while, which made Reese find out that Pierce is more like his mother from the looks.  
In fact, Reese doesn't want to know too much about Pierce, because that for being a killer, things you need to know are only that you’re going to kill someone, as well as the appearance and identity of this one, which can ensure you not killing the wrong person. You don’t need to know the family or personality of the target, those kinds of love between husband and wife, father and son, because most of the time, the more you know, the more your action will be affected, which may lead to not that clean and neat. But for Pierce, Reese even saved this guy’s life, which has been enough to make our Mr. Killer feel uncomfortable, you know that Reese never wants to have too much overlap with the target.  
However, perhaps Pierce will cancel Cincinnati’s itinerary due to his allergy in the airport. If so, the business may also be cancelled. In fact, if it is really cancelled, it seems that there is nothing wrong with it. Reese is not short of money, he doesn’t care about to work less, at least for now.  
Reese thought about whether to give Kara a phone call and talk about the possibility that the target might not be in place. However, he knew that Kara must have received half of the customer's prepaid reward, and Kara would never want Pierce not to appear in Cincinnati because she was still thinking about receiving the other half of the reward. Well, at last Reese decided not to contact with Kara for the time being. As for Pierce, if the young billionaire doesn't appear in Cincinnati, he would be lucky to keep his own life. If he appeared, it wouldn't be bothering either. Reese felt that he hadn't understood Pierce yet to the extent that he can't move on.

Actually, Pierce flight his own jet to Cincinnati in the next day. Obviously the jet’s small issues were fixed, so the billionaire couldn't wait to go out. In the evening, Pierce Mansion held a party. Reese was in the crowd, he didn't plan to do his work today, and didn't want to face to Pierce either. In fact, he is still thinking the way of doing it, with a shot? Pierce is young and strong, it is not easy for him to have a heart attack or cerebral hemorrhage. Of course, he is allergic to naproxen, but Reese doesn’t want him to be allergic again, which may involve Reese himself who saved Pierce at La Guardia Airport. .  
Pierce stood by the pool and sipped a cocktail. He was surrounded by people, men and women, most of them were young and beautiful. The old Mr. Pierce was sitting in the flower hall in a distance. He didn't look much happy, maybe he disliked his son's party. For the moment, Mrs. Pierce came over and poured a glass of liqueur for her husband, by the way gave him a shoulder massage. They said something, and then shook their heads, and finally they smiled.  
They should be a good couple and good parents, Reese thought.  
In Reese's opinion, Pierce's party was noisy and boring. When most of the people got drunk and someone started talking to Reese too much passionately, Reese felt that he could have himself left. Perhaps it is best to end Pierce's arrogant rich man's life with a bullet after the old Pierce birthday party ends, because no one will doubt that the troublemaker has caused countless troubles for himself. Someone hired a professional killer to kill him. This is the story, it is reasonable.  
Reese turned away from the party, but it is unfortunately that he was caught by the sharp-eyes Pierce . The young billionaire pushed away the hot girl who inextricably kissed with him in the last second, then rushed to Reese, who was stopped by a drunkard at the flower hall, the troublemaker shouted with a high voice as always, “Hey, it’s you!”  
"I know that we will meet again. According to the Chinese saying, you should be responsible for me. Oh, Dad, Mom, come and meet my savior, at La Guardia Airport, it is this handsome gentleman who saved me!"  
Reese doesn’t like the current situation at all. He always doesn’t want to have anything to do with Pierce. However, now Pierce introduce him to his Mom and Dad just like introducing his sigother. Reese felt funny and headache. To be honest, he didn’t expect the mad arrogance Pierce to be a good boy in front of his parents. Pierce spoke to his mother with a manner like a spoiled child, “ Dear Mom, I think you and Dad are obliged to invite the good gentleman who saved your son’s life to stay, and accept your hospitality. Though, this gentleman has refused to tell your poor son even his name. “  
Reese was embarrassed about Pierce's attitude, but he knew that this was the consistent style of the freak rich man. He can completely ignore Pierce's words and deeds, but it is so impolite to ignore the enthusiasm and kindness of the old Pierce couple, " John Wiley, I’m here in Cincinnati for some business, they said that people who live nearby can come to have fun if they want. I think here might be a good place, but I didn't expect to encounter your son again. ”  
Reese shrugged, with his expression showing quite helpless, this made the old Pierce laugh. "My son is really a freak, Mr. Wiley, you can leave him alone."

The old Pierce's birthday is after three days. In view of the fact that Pierce has been expelled from the board of fiendzar.com, hence the Mr. Founder has totally released himself in the past two days. He drove along the Ohio River, acted as practicing performance art at anywhere and anytime. Reese didn’t have the interest of racing car with Pierce, but he did accept the invitations and had two dinners and one lunch with the old Pierce couple.  
“Mr. Wiley, you are welcome to come over at any time if you like. Logan is a good kid, but he has not made good friends. “  
“Indeed, except for Justin, he is surrounded by fair weather friends. “  
“Actually I don’t think Ogilvy will do any good to Logan, even though they went college and run business together. “  
“Oh, honey, Justin is good kid, you have always been biased against him.”  
The old Pierce and his wife talked about his son’s friend, Justin Ogilvy, the Pierce partner also a good friend of Pierce for more than one decade, seems not to be liked by the father. The old man shook his head, drank a big bite of liqueur, then said to Reese, “John, please forgive me that I’d like to call you John. I like photography, In fact, I take photos very well, especially those using films. But I have to admit that I am a failed businessman. I failed to change direction in time facing the rise of digital camera. All I left is only films, and then the film was eliminated, I went bankrupt."  
"Logan's cleverness saved the Pierce family, for which I thank him, but it doesn't mean that as a father, I had lost the right to remind him. Ogilvy made me felt not well, the young man is different from Logan. Their pursuits are definitely not the same, my son may be a freak, but he pursues the things that are new, good and true, at all costs, as for Ogilvy, I think he may prefer money much more.”  
“Honey, Logan has said that Justin was also very upset for his expelling from the board. You know that Logan has his own plan, he claimed that he needs a new way of work. Well, Logan invited Justin to join your birthday party, you have to at least show a smile, you should know Logan cannot set Friendzar up without Justin. They are both good young men. “  
Mrs. Pierce is obviously a lot more lenient with her son’s friend. She took the old man’s wine glass away, showing no interest of continuing this topic, but the old Pierce shrugged, “ok, let’s say that is the case, I admit that they are very successful in making money”, then the old man turned to Reese,” John, what do you do? I mean you mentioned that you come to Cincinnati for business, but you don’t look like a business man, not to mention looking like those so-called elites of Wall Street.”  
“I am hired by some companies to deal with some professional matters. I have to admit that those professions are a bit not easy to describe. I always have difficulty explaining those to people.” Reese replied with a manner of avoiding the important and dwelling on the trivial.  
"Oh, industry experts, great, I know you must be engaged in a career that is much more awesome than doing business, John."  
The old Pierce is very talkative, and from his words, Reese found that some of Pierce's unrestrained behavior should be inherited from his father. "Logan doesn't look like me, but most of his other parts are like me. He must have suffered something recently, of course I don’t mean that he was fired from the board, I can feel that he is struggling."  
"Logan is always a good kid, despite his flaunting usually makes people dislike him. He has always pursued the best. I really appreciate you for saving him at La Guardia Airport. If he did meet with terrible accidents, his mother would be sad to death, and so would I."

The situation is getting more and more out of the way. Now Reese knows a lot of details about Pierce, which is even not useful for killing him at all. Reese had ate Pierce's meal and drank Pierce's wine, though the meal and wine were offered by the old Pierce. In theory, he shouldn’t go to kill Pierce. Reese began to think whether to give Kara a call to cancel the business, but there is a problem. There will be someone else coming to kill Pierce if he quits. Maybe Kara will come and do it by herself. After all, Mark was trapped in the city, Kara may not be able to find a suitable candidate in a short time. Oh, Kara, Reese thought of his former partner, then he could not help but taking a deep breath, okay, just wait for another night, let’s see how much luck Pierce has.  
After dinner, Reese drove back to the hotel. He dialed a phone call to Bear on the way. There was no special expectation, and no expectation that Bear would really use the dog's paw to grab the receiver. But when heard the sound of Finch after a ringing, Reese raised a smile unconsciously, and Finch said, "Mr. Reese, is that you?"  
"it's me."  
"Bear is quite good, although he has been trying to protest for no snacks in the past two days, with a way of hunger strike." There are a few hears of Bear in the receiver, which sounds full of grievances, which makes Reese can't help laughing, "Bear, be good." He said.  
There was a brief silence on both ends of the phone. After that, Finch asked first, "Mr. Reese, is everything going well for your travel?"  
"um, there is a little trouble."  
"Oh."  
"Hey, Finch, have you ever heard that if you have saved someone, then you have to save him all the time, it is said that Chinese said this."  
"A Chinese saying? You mean "save people to the end, send the Buddha to the west"?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Oh, it's a bit complicated, but saving people is always a good thing, Mr. Reese, if I have that ability, I mean, obviously you have that ability, then I will be very happy to save people."  
Reese didn't answer, maybe it took 3 seconds, Finch's voice sounded, with some fluster, "Mr. Reese, I don't mean anything else, um, I want to say that I hope your business going very well."  
"Okay, thank you, Finch."

Reese ended the conversation with Finch. When the Mustang just passed the last intersection and stopped at the parking lot on the back of the hotel, Reese saw Pierce's fancy car parked there, the young and drunk billionaire was stuffed into the car by someone, and then the car started, not knowing where to go.  
Reese quietly followed up and found Pierce's car running along the Ohio River. The car was driving not fast, but with a little unstable. The car finally stopped at the estuary where no one stayed. The guy who stuffed Pierce into the car opened the door and got out. He walked out of a long distance, but kept looking back and forth. Reese instinctively felt that there would be some trouble for Pierce. However, it was too late to think about it. The white racing car suddenly started and slanted, seemed to be rushing into the Ohio River!  
Reese said a “shit”, and quickly started to chase the car. You don’t know whether Pierce was clear-head from alcohol or not, anyway, the racing car looked like it had its own mind and had planned all this of rushing into the river. At this moment, the driver in the car was obviously trying to fight with the car using all his strength. Well, Pierce probably woke up, and he certainly didn’t want to be buried into the river.  
Reese drove by from the side. The former CIA agent carefully controlled the his car speed, and the distance between his Mustang and Pierce’s racing car. After several times of forcing off the white racing car to the river bank, Reese speeded up to catch up with Pierce, and successfully forced the racing car stop at the riverside. The racing car turned over, then made a loud bang. The frightened Pierce was climbing out, wanting to leave the danger. Thankfully, he had been dragged out by Reese in time before the car was blown into a fireball.  
“Oh, my God, Jeremy wants to kill me! He wants it pretending as a car accident. He spends money asking the hackers invading into my car. They controlled my car and forced me to rush into the Ohio River!"  
"Who is Jeremy? The one who stuffed you in just now?"  
"Yes, that guy is Jeremy Campbell, my lawyer, also the legal counsel of Friendzar."  
"Well, you seem to have offended a lot of people."  
"My dad always said that there is no true friend around me. I know that he is basically right, but I didn't expect someone in them are actually plan to kill me?! Jeremy is my friend, and the legal counsel of Friendzar. Yes, we had decided we might need a new counsel for Friendzar's going public, does which make him want to kill me? I invited him to Cincinnati because I wanted to talk to him about my Non-solicitation agreement after I was expelled from the board. I plan, oh, damn, I am going to give up the Friednzar. I have to work with Emily. I can't give up that matching algorithm, I have to make that algorithm perfect, because that might be the best. ”  
Pierce said a lot, however Reese was not interested for those details. Reese carried the former CEO of Friendzar leaving the Ohio River, in the Mustang he asked Pierce, “So, you will give up the Friendzar, and start a collaboration with your previous competitor?”  
"Basically, that's it."  
"Is all of this known to your current partners?"  
"Maybe, maybe they are aware."  
"Pierce, what your father said is totally right, you really need some new friends." 

Reese sent Pierce back. After panic, the young billionaire who recovered was still as troublesome as before, ”John, this is the second time you saved me. Oh, I am so lucky, it seems that you will be responsible for me till the end.”  
“Responsible for sending you to heaven?” Reese said to himself silently. Then, Mr. Killer pulled away Pierce, who was now wrapping around Reese with his over enthusiastic embrace, “Listen, stay at home, and don’t die before your father’s birthday party.”  
Reese finally gave Kara a call, ”Hey, Kara, I need to confirm some information.” 

At that night, Reese left Cincinnati and drove to Pittsburgh. He drove east along Highways 70 and 71, and arrived at Pittsburgh Airport at about three in the morning. Then, Mr. Killer took a short break and bought a ticket to New York in the name of John Randall. Seven past twenty-eight minutes on that morning, Reese had landed in La Guardia.  
Reese called Kara at the previous night to ask about the customer information of this order. Kara was confused. "John, I thought you have finished it all. You know the rules of our work, we get our business through the middleman, we should know nothing about the customers themselves."  
"Kara, I know things are going a little bit wrong, but can you help me by phone to confirm the customer's request? for example, what way does the customer want the target to die? Is it need to be arranged as an accident?"  
"John, I never knew you were so intimate with your customers."  
"Kara, you know me, I don't have too much kindness. Actually, the target is to attend a party the day after tomorrow. I don't know if I will do at that time. I just want to figure out the customer's attitude towards the people around the target, just in case about killing one getting one free, you know that we both don't want to face the situation that affects our customers."  
"Well, I understand. You suspect that the customer may be someone around the target. Right, we have to make sure that the other half of the reward is still available. Let me try to make a few calls, but this may cost for a while. John, you know that Mark is better than me at making phone calls, but he is still trapped in the city."  
"How about Mark?"  
"It's not bad, he should be able to get out soon, but there is a FBI agent called Donnelley, the guy is a big trouble, he’ll be our problem sooner or later."  
"Kara, be more cautious."  
"Oh, my dear Mr. Sunshine, are you worried about me?"  
"Kara, you know that I have always cared about you."  
"Well, I’m going to check the customer information for you."

Kara's inquiry was smoother than expected. After about one hour, Kara replied that the customer did not suggest Reese to do at the party of the day after tomorrow. As for the people who are close to the target, he does not care. The only one that specially requires is that if Reese must do at the party, then he has to ensure not to affect others.  
Very good, now Reese is almost sure that the one who wants Pierce dead will appear in the old Pierce birthday party, meanwhile he will act very close to Pierce. Reese recalls the Pierce’s nagging after affright, "Jeremy is going to kill me, but fortunately it’s Jeremy, if it's Justin, then I would totally lose to my dad."  
Reese didn't talk at the time, so Pierce said to himself all the way, "Justin is my best friend for more than one decade, but I don't know when it started, I think he is getting less and less like himself, and our cooperation is getting more and more difficult."  
"Justin may have noticed that I want to leave Friendzar. God knows that I want to work with more people, instead of relying on the existing advantages of Friendzar to bully those who are in the same industry, John, do you know? No matter how the technology progress, the true and precious thing can only be the connection between people."  
"However, I don't think Justin understands, of course, Jeremy, he understands fewer. Or, I should tell Justin straightforwardly that I decided to leave Friendzar, I will go to do something more meaningful than bullying to peers. I neither want to suppress Emily's algorithm, nor want to calculate the arbitrage of the listing blindly."  
“Well, Justin will come to my father's birthday party, I invited him. I think he might realize that I want to talk to him. John, I have been extremely uneasy these days, I almost thought that my best friend has to get rid of me, thank goodness that I was wrong."  
Pierce talked about Justin Ogilvy. It seems that he has had a lot of wariness against this friend of his own. And Reese has long suspected that Ogilvy is his employer, so he took Pierce's words, "Talk about your partner and best friend, will he want you dead because of he is doubting about your betrayal?"  
"Maybe, but at least he doesn't do it yet. I know that on the eve of the upcoming listing of Friendzar, it is very bad to leave and decide to cooperate with the competitors. But at least I did my best to let them succeed in driving me out of the board, I want to minimize their losses, but also I don't want to deceive more people to lose money."  
"But I think Justin will hold his bottom line. He promised to come to Cincinnati attending my father's birthday party, I think even if he hates me, he will tell the public that he is still my close friend, even though I has been expelled from the board. There is no doubt that Justin will certainly maintain a good relationship with me, because it is beneficial to the stock price after listing."  
"Justin won't make a mistake in this area. If he hasn’t thought about getting rid of me, then I must be the best friend in his heart. In all senses, I am the bad guy."  
Pierce said endless. Before Reese sent him home, he recalled many of the old days of the Friendzar entrepreneurship. Reese listened to him quietly. Pierce mentioned how hard and self-disciplined Ogilvy is, for example, Ogilvy is used to driving fast to work every day, and almost never rest, "He is the guru of market and money, he has paid no less to Friendzar than me."

Before receiving the inquiry from Kara, Reese had already left for Pittsburgh. He was almost sure that Ogilvy was the customer after knowing the customer's special cared request. Yes, there are many people who hate Pierce, but there are probably fewer people who hate him to the extent of wanting him to die. Moreover, the most important thing is that this customer has to be very close to Pierce and will definitely attend the old Pierce birthday party. That Jeremy can only be counted as an accidental episode, as to the left suspects, the most possible one should be Ogilvy.  
Reese had his own plan and he decided to adjust the deal.

As for Finch, in view of last time Mr. Reese had been back to New York at the same day when he called on morning, Finch would never stay in Reese’s apartment without Reese’s knowing, because he doesn’t want to face with embarrassment anymore, no matter how pitiful that Bear barks.  
However, not to mention that this time Reese didn’t come back at all, actually Finch didn’t sleep well though he returned to his own place. In the middle of night, Root called, yes, Root the hacker and also the crazy niece of Finch. Root complained at the phone, “Harold, I am so unlucky! I haven’t got a single success on any business since the old villain Fudleyman had cheated me a lot of money.”  
“What is it this time? Miss Root, are you aware that now is on very very deep night?”  
“Oh, sorry, but Harold, I have to talk about this, I got a business mission that hacking into a car with a top-grade safety and autopilot system, then making the car to rush into the Ohio River carrying its driver. Of course, I guess this is some kind of deliberate murder, and the murderer want to cover it as a car accident. "  
"Samantha, I remember that I have expressed a lot of times that I disagree you to do such so-called business, are you short of money?"  
"Harold, the point is not the money, but is that the car system is perfect, I promise you will praise it when you see it."  
“Have you failed due to the perfection of the system?”  
"No, Root will never failed, but the problem is that I spent so much effort cracking the perfect system, Harold, I mean I had controlled the car, but which didn't make it of rushing into Ohio River."  
"Thank God, Samantha, you should be grateful about this, at least people in the car won’t be killed."  
“Harold, can you try to put your feet on my shoes for just a short while? I had controlled the system successfully, but the mission failed. Some damn external force that no one knows where it was from had stopped the racing car, and then let it blown up into a fireball. Oh, shit, I had the worst luck!”  
"Samantha, I still think you should thank God, for not letting you really become a hangman.”  
"Harold, I should have thought that I couldn't tell you at all. I originally wanted you to have a look at the beautiful system, well, forget it. I just can’t imagine what kind of master can force a racing car to stop in such high-speed collision, CIA?"  
Root hang up with obvious anger, and Finch sighed. He could lie down and continue his dreams, but it didn't take long. Maybe two or three hours, Root called again, "Harold, this time is a real damn shit, I just mentioned that I hacked into a car system, and now there is a nuisance on the other end of the system, seeking my vulnerability."  
“Have you been caught?"  
"Of course not."  
"Then why you call me?"  
"Oh, Uncle Harold, it seems that you have real bad temper when you are woken up."  
Finch hung up Root's phone annoyedly, leaving only “beep” on the end. And Root’s yelling the whole night also made Shaw who is living with her quite dissatisfied, "Samantha, can you get your business done quickly? Don't blame me for not reminding you, you are just hiding behind the computer, being unable to deal with unexpected situations is inevitable. “  
"Sameen, it was just my luck, okay? You can see it just now. The car was forced to stop. I can only say that the other car is unbelievable. I should be more grateful and regretful at the Votive Cathedral in Vienna, I must have been falling on evil days recently."  
"Don't blame the luck, the Pierce you are hired to hack, obviously there is someone very powerful around him protecting him. So, forget the business and go to your bed."  
Ha, what a big misunderstanding.

On the morning that Reese arrived at La Guardia at 7:28, and also the day before the old Pierce’s birthday party, Harold Finch woke up with a light headache, which should be blame to the call from Root in the middle of previous night. Finch got up and had a bath, then set off to feed Bear. While he arrived at Reese's apartment, he found that Reese might have returned, and even Bear was suspected to have eaten a doughnut.  
Finch's first reaction was to be glad that he didn't stay with Bear last night, then he felt a little confused when he saw no traces of sleep on the bed and the sofa. Of course, this is Reese's apartment, Reese can come and go at anytime. So, Finch didn't care too much. Except a little bit worry about whether Root would be attacked reversely by someone, everything was as calm as usual.  
Finch had no habit of spending time on social networks, but he would read real-time news through some platforms. “At 9:03 this morning, the COO of Friendzar was killed in a car accident, which cause is now under investigation. It is suspected that the front wheel was punctured in high-speed driving, leading the car to be out of control and roll over, the car fall off the Queensborough Bridge after its explosion."  
"COO of Friendzar, is the Friendzar that will be listed in a few days? Their website architecture is good." Finch commented a few words to himself. He did not have much other feeling except regretting the loss of a life itself.  
Finch has already fed Bear, although the bad boy still want a more donut. Anyway, Finch managed to take Bear out of the door and start one hour's walk in the morning. It looks like a normal day again till afternoon. Finch received a call from Reese, "Finch, I am coming back tonight, are you free for dinner together?"  
“Ah, Mr. Reese, you must have done with your business.”  
“Well, it has been done, though there was a little trouble.”  
“Oh, that would be great. Have you been back to the apartment?”  
"Yes, I went back on the morning and gave Bear a donut, which I hope will not interfere with the healthy eating habits you want him to form. Umm, Finch, you haven't answered whether you have time for dinner together. You can tell me about the “save people to the end” thing, as well as those complicated meanings. I think I need to know."  
“Ok, Mr. Reese, I think I have time tonight."  
“French restaurant three blocks away, remember not to take Bear, the place is extremely strict.”  
"Okay, Mr. Reese, see you at night."

Justin Ogilvy, the COO of Friendzar, who died in a car accident, was indeed killed by the car accident, but I’m afraid that the cause of this particular accident is difficult to be uncovered by investigation. One and a half hours after the car accident, Reese arrived at Yonkers on a train from Grand Central Station. Kara was already sitting in Mark's courtyard, she didn't prepare any ice tea this time, she said to Reese, "Tell me about what is going on, Lover."  
“You should have guessed that we may not receive the other half of the reward."  
"Justin Ogilvy is our employer, it is him that hired us to get rid of Logan Pierce, but he is damn shit unlucky. He didn't expect that our Mr. Sunshine could be so kind to Pierce, even kind enough to drive a long way at night, for catching up the time to make a car accident on the way of Ogilvy driving to the Friendzar's headquarter. Am I right?"  
“That’s it, more or less.”  
“John, what exactly did you do to make the car accident? You know that we need a good reputation to do our work, and don’t leave any clues, otherwise, no one will dare to hire us in the future.”  
"A long-distance sniper rifle, the bullet hit the front wheel of the high-speed car, then the body lost control, tumbling and exploding, and finally fell off the bridge."  
"Well, I know that you won't leave any clues. In fact, I should have found something wrong when you made that strange phone call last night. If it is Mark who answered your call, he will not even inquire for you."  
"Yes, you are right. Mark never like to make me happy from the very beginning."  
"John, don't make jokes, you should understand that people who live in glass houses should not throw stones, and you know that we have been always living in a glass house."  
"Kara, I understand. In fact ,I didn't really want to save Pierce, but the coincidence happened again and again even to make myself confused. Kara, I didn't judge which one between Pierce and Ogilvy is more deserve to die."  
"John, you used to be sympathetic before, I told you, that's not needed."  
"Kara, I think we have come out of before."  
"Well, okay, John, don't do this again."  
"Kara, do you know? You should keep all the rewards this time. I think I messed up the whole thing, but half of the reward is equal to the reward’s half. Kara, you did what you should do, I hope you can get what you deserve, without one cent missed."  
"John, you know that I’m not short of money either. I just don't like the money which should be in my pocket would fly away. And I hope you will never do like this again.”  
Their conversation ended here. It seemed that no one could convince the other. Reese turned away from Mark's beautiful house, and didn't answer Kara directly even at the end. He rushed back to meet Finch, then listened to the seemingly knowledgeable expert of dog walking telling the theory of saving people.  
It is foreseeable that Reese's dinner will be nice.

The next day is the old Pierce birthday. Pierce already knew that Ogilvy would never come to his farther’s birthday party. He felt very sorry and sad. But at the moment, in the noisy crowd, he was looking for Mr. Wiley who had saved him twice. And his father, the birthday Pierce also expressed his disappointment of Mr. Wile's not showing up. Afterwards, FedEx brought a parcel at the right time. The parcel was sent from Pittsburgh Airport. There was a birthday card for the old Pierce. "Dear Mr. Pierce, I am sorry that I have to leave Cincinnati overnight because of an emergency, for not being able to attend your birthday party, I feel very sorry, but I will sincerely wish you a happy birthday”, signed by J. Wiley.  
In addition to the birthday card, there is a letter to Logan Pierce, the young rich, in the package. After unpacking the envelope, there is only one line on the paper. "You are welcome, for the third time."  
For this line, Pierce was confused at the beginning, but after seeing the signature "John", he said to himself, ”oh, my God!”  
“For the third time”, Pierce figured out that it meant that he must have been in danger for the third time, and he was certainly saved by John for the third time. "You are welcome." Oh, you are so fantastic, John.


End file.
